Wolfsbane and Silver
by Lisseyelen aka Lady V
Summary: Just what were the laws that Dolores Umbridge passed that made Remus hate her so much and how did they affect Remus? Set after Prisoner of Azkaban, with appearances of Sirius as well.
1. Of Wolves and Laws

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, not me. **

**I know this is a storyline that's probably been done out the window, but I felt like having a go at it for a little while. It's nothing original, really, but I like it. **

---

Remus paid the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet after fishing around in his pocket for a minute for the coins. He received several pecks from the annoyed bird and he finally pulled out the change and stuffed it into the pouch around the creature's leg. "Here—take it," he grumbled. The full moon was in three days, and his temper was starting to wear thin on occasion.

The man pulled his cloak about himself tighter and went back inside. It was an unusually cold day for September. Remus stroked the fire up again with his wand and sat down at the table.

He had found the small cottage in which he currently lived by himself with Dumbledore's help. The kindly old wizard had informed him of it, having heard from some friends that they were selling it for a very low price.

It wasn't big, but it kept the weather out and had a cellar with a very heavy trap door… It had been built for the purpose of hiding from Death Eaters, over a decade ago.

_Built to keep one dark species out_, Remus thought wryly, _and now used to keep another in_.

He went over to the wood-stove and checked the progress of the water he was heating. Satisfied, he poured it into a cup and then added several tealeaves, giving them a minute to let the flavor seep out and into the water before taking a sip.

What he really craved was meat, of course, but the budget was scarce for him at the moment. He had again tried and failed to get work—his name had become infamous as the first werewolf student and then the first werewolf teacher. Remus shuddered with distaste as he recalled one column in which a relationship beyond platonic had been suggested of him and Hogwarts' headmaster.

Remus sighed and focused on swirling the tealeaves about in the cup and was suddenly reminded of Harry and his troubles in Professor Trelawney's class. He took a sip of the hot drink and considered. _I wonder how Harry is doing? School's started by now—I'm sure he's glad to be back._

Remus's stomach growled fiercely and he was unpleasantly pulled back to the real world and the very hard realization that he hadn't eaten anything in two days. The young man dropped his drawn face into his hand and set the tea down. He struggled against tears, for the thought, _If Padfoot were here with me, he could go catch a few rabbits_, had struck him cruelly. He took several very long, deep breaths and refused to think of Sirius.

Composed, Remus eyed the discarded newspaper. "I'm sure whatever you have to say to me isn't anything worse than what I've got going for myself right now," he said to it, then reached across the table and unrolled it. He picked up the tea again and took a sip while he glanced at the headline.

Remus choked when he saw it and had to quickly set the cup down to catch his breath, then he stood, both palms flat on the table either side of the paper as he read.

**Crowd cheers Dolores Umbridge as she leaves Ministry of Magic after successfully passing new werewolf legislation.**

There was a picture of a short, stout woman who had very large eyes and mouth walking down some steps and waving to the cheering people.

Remus was suddenly very glad he'd had nothing to eat; he felt nauseous. He wasn't sure what the legislation was, but he could bet it wasn't good if a whole crowd of people was cheering like that.

The werewolf braced himself as he began reading the article.

_Dolores Umbridge has finally achieved the goal she has been working at for several months now, ever since the scandal of a werewolf teaching at Hogwarts, a prominent wizarding school, was uncovered for public eyes. Remus Lupin, the former teacher and werewolf, came very close to biting the students and infecting them several times. _

_"I saw my life flash before my eyes!" Draco Malfoy, son of prominent figure Lucius Malfoy, said when asked about his experiences. "The freak was barely able to control his temper! I always knew there must have been something wrong with him! I can't believe Dumbledore would have put us all in such danger!" _

_When Umbridge heard of the horrendous events, she knew something had to be done. "I won't stand by and let people like Lupin endanger the public," she said tearfully to Daily Prophet reporter Shelila Lewis. "I've got to do something about it!" _

_And so she has. It has taken Umbridge these several long and hauling months to get approval for the legislation that was passed yesterday. She faced fierce opposition from the Werewolf Support Units, who claim that werewolves are sane humans during any time other than the full moon. _

_Umbridge's struggle has not been widely publicized due to her fear that a werewolf might assassinate her before she finished her noble work. _

_When the new laws were taken before the council for vote yesterday, there were only three who voted against them being passed. _

_Umbridge has been unavailable for comment since her glorious victory, but she was heard exclaiming, "I did it for the good of humanity! May we all now live in a world where we can be much safer and more confident all the nights of the month!"_

_For a detailed list of the newly inacted laws, see page three. _

Remus was growling fiercely in the back of his throat by the time he finished the article. He fiercely tore the front page away and ripped the picture of the waving Umbridge in two. Both halves of her immediately began running around in panic, and the enraged werewolf caught them and tore them up again and again until there was nothing left of the picture or the story but tiny shreds.

Remus clenched his fists and sank down heavily to the floor, taking deep breaths. _Acting like this would just prove that woman right_, he told himself sternly. _Keep your cool, Remus_. He stood up again and looked at the paper; it was deprived of the first two pages and was open on the top to the list of new laws. He sighed wearily and began once more to read. He might as well know what he needed to do now to keep himself alive.

_Here is a simplified list of the new laws passed under recent werewolf legislation: _

· _Werewolves' records are open to the public and a werewolf may not deny anyone right of access. _

· _Employers may deny a werewolf paid work without having to give valid reasoning other than the fact that he is a werewolf. _

· _All werewolves must come into Werewolf Registry unit before the date of December 31, 1993, 11:59pm to make sure their information is correct._

· _All werewolves must receive a number, and this number will be permanently applied to the backs of their necks. Failure to do so will result in death by execution. _

· _Citizens are allowed to attack werewolves on any suspicion, or if they feel in the slightest way threatened. There will be no penalty. _

· _Silver may be used in contact with a werewolf. _

· _Wolfsbane may be used in contact with a werewolf._

· _For a werewolf to show any display of aggression, he will be at once killed. _

· _Ministry officials retain the rights to investigate a werewolf's home and/or place of current residence without warrant or notification. _

· _The murder of a werewolf is no longer a crime. _

Remus's nails were digging so hard into the palm of his hand that he realized he had cut himself open. He slowly pried the stiff fingers back and looked at the wounds. _Claws_, he thought to himself. He made his way to the stuffed easy chair and sank into it, curling up. He hugged himself tightly and started to sob. The new laws were going to make life very difficult—there were so many who were going to jump at the opportunity to add "Werewolf Killer" to their names.

And they were _his_ fault. If only he hadn't been so optimistic to think that he could take the teaching job…

But it was all he had wanted, to teach…he had always loved to teach…

Remus looked up when he heard a faint tapping on the window and saw a brightly colored bird waiting to be let in. He smiled faintly. "Sirius," he whispered, and quickly let the tropical creature into his home.

It was a tiny parrot of some type, green feathers with red and orange on the wingtips and tail. Its beak was short and orange and it landed on Remus's shoulder and rubbed against him affectionately.

Remus managed a weak laugh and rubbed his fingers through the soft feathers affectionately. "Hey there, little fellow," he said. "What've you got for me?"

The bird lifted his leg and pulled at the thread that tied a letter to it with his beak.

Remus chuckled and assisted the tiny creature with the knot.

Freed of its burden, it gave a tiny chirp and waited to be scratched once more before it flew away.

"Picking up bad habits from that lousy mutt," Remus said to himself before reading the hastily scrawled letter.

_ Moony, _

_ I saw the laws that got passed. How are you doing? Write me quickly to let me know that you're safe! _

_ —Padfoot. _

Remus smiled. He wasn't expecting that anything should happen to him; he kept to himself and would just need to make a stop in London tomorrow to get the number on his neck. He rummaged around for some parchment and a quill then sat down at the table and began to write.

_Pad—_

And there was a loud pounding at the door.

---

**So, there you go. Read, and review, and I'll update much quicker! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Or Parrots and Letters

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, not me. **

**Hello again, everyone. Wow, fast update, especially for me. :-D **

---

Remus pulled his cloak about himself again and went to answer it. He seemed to not move quickly enough for his visitors, for the pounding resumed and kept itself going at a very loud rate. "All right, I'm coming!" he said irritably just as he pulled the door open, immediately having to jump backwards to avoid getting hit by the fist that was repeatedly assaulting his wood.

However, Remus quickly realized that the man's aim hadn't been off—he _had _been the target once he had opened the door. He quickly scrambled to his feet as the next blow was aimed his way and groped for his wand, which was behind him on the table.

Immediately two more stepped into his house and pointed their own wands at him.

The first man also pulled his out. "Don't move," he threatened, "Or you'll never see another full moon."

"I really wouldn't mind that," Remus said dryly.

He suddenly found himself with a wand pressed up to his throat. "Watch it, werewolf," the man growled. Remus recognized him as the local butcher.

_Wonderful_.

Remus took a very deep breath. _I wonder if that Umbridge lady did this on purpose—timed the laws so that all the werewolves would be aggravated so shortly before the moon when we're hard-pressed to keep a temper. Doesn't matter—keep cool._

"May I help you?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, you can help us," the butcher said. He was still wearing a nametag: Raymond Lewis. "You're going to come along with us quietly."

"I haven't done anything to threaten you," Remus said in a low voice. "You can't hold anything against me."

Lewis held up a paper and shook it in Remus's face. "Right there!" he said, pointing. "'_Or if they feel in the slightest way threatened.'"_

"I haven't done _anything_ to threaten you!" Remus shouted, repeating his words. He drew himself up, clenching his fists.

"Au contraire," one of the two other men said. He was tall and skinny with a thin face and black hair, and a neat goatee framed his mouth. His voice was very scratchy and almost sounded snake-like in manner. "The quote from Draco Malfoy about you makes us feel _very_ threatened."

"There, you see?" Lewis said, turning back. "Now—you're going to come with us—"

Remus ducked and backed up, diving for his wand. He caught it in his hand and turned back around, aiming it at Lewis. "I'm not going with you," he said.

"I'd like to see you avoid it," the third said, finally speaking. He was heavy-set, though Remus could tell the weight was muscle. He stepped forward, wand also pointed at Remus. "You can't do anything to us or it'll be on your head," he said maliciously. "You'll be dead before you can wag your tufted little tail."

Remus turned to regard the man. "_Detan?_" he asked in shock. "Jameson Detan?"

The man had been at Hogwarts the same year as Remus, a Hufflepuff.

Detan shifted awkwardly at having been recognized.

"Jameson, please," Remus said, his mind racing. He and Detan had studied together for the O.W.L.s—the test in which that very question involving the tufted tail had arisen. "You know me—I helped you on Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I never would have gotten through Ancient Runes without your help—" He tried desperately to appeal to whatever had caused the Sorting Hat to place Detan in Hufflepuff.

Jameson hesitated, but Lewis came forward. "Don't even try it, Lupin. Detan knows where his _real_ loyalties lie. He has true friends, not friends who deceive him like you did."

Remus's stomach felt like lead when he realized that he'd failed in his attempt. His grip slackened for a moment, and he was caught unprepared for the spell that slammed into him and sent him backwards onto the table.

Detan leapt forward and his fist smashed into Remus's jaw.

The werewolf saw spots dance before his vision and felt blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

The fist came in again but Remus's own reached up and caught it, twisting the arm around and hearing a loud crack. He winced inwardly, but his wolf instinct was starting to control him. He needed to survive. He had to get out—and run.

"No!" The cry was torn from Remus's lips as he tried to suppress the primal instinct that told him to fight. He let go of the hand that he was holding onto and struggled upright, breathing heavily. He looked right into Lewis's eyes, and a faint whine formed itself in the back of his throat.

"You're more beast than human," the man snarled. He put the wand between Remus's eyes.

_"Stupefy_."

The little green parrot fluttered wildly against the window of the cabin, pecking at it and squawking as loudly as he could. When none of the humans noticed him and levitated the bound and gagged form of Remus out of the cabin, the bird flew up and into the chimney. He tried to fly down but the hot air from the fire made it impossible.

He made a loud noise of frustration and distress and fluttered around the house once more, suddenly seeing a window that was open a crack that he had missed previously. He squeezed through it with only a few lost feathers and went to the table, grabbing the letter Remus had started that had blood splattered on it. He flapped his wings madly and looked for a way out, then flew to the window and landed on a latch that released the lock and opened the glass.

The parrot started on his southern journey; Sirius had given him strict orders not to leave until he got some reply or another from Remus, but not to let Remus know that the bird was still there, otherwise he'd shoo it away.

Padfoot raised his head and watched as a small green bird fluttered into one of the back alleys and he immediately bounded up, following it down the twists and turns until they were in a completely deserted little cranny.

Sirius shifted back into his human form and held up an arm. The little bird fluttered down and landed, rubbing against the human, making a soft cooing noise of affection.

Sirius smiled at it and ruffled its feathers, then took the piece of parchment that was clenched in one tiny claw. It was crumpled up, which caused the man to frown deeply as he opened it. Panic settled into his stomach as he saw all that was written on it: _Padf_

The parrot pushed his beak down onto the lower part of the page and Sirius saw several reddish-brown drops and upon closer inspection, realized that they seemed to be splattered on the paper.

"Damn it all," he breathed. "What happened to him?"

He expected no answer, but the bird suddenly started flapping madly about his head, squawking in loud distress repeatedly.

Sirius's face was grim. "I've got another letter for you to carry," he said, pulling paper and a Muggle pen out of his pocket. He wrote something and folded it up, giving it to the parrot. "Take this to Albus Dumbledore, and be quick."

The bird chirped his farewell and was off.

---

**Hmm, Remus is a little out of character, but I thought that with the full moon being so close, he might be hard-pressed to hold his temper and the wolf instinct would rise up more often. **

**Reviews:**

Dierdre of the Sorrows: True, they wouldn't have been. Don't worry, though, these laws are going to be faced with definite opposition. The magical community isn't all going to roll over on their backs and take it.

Hamburgergirl: Hmm, well, the only aspect of Remus that we really get clearly enough is his "Professor" side, so it's hard to give him a definitive character. But I'm glad you thought mine was good! :)

Alatariel aka Legolas' Cousin: chuckle Hey, it's good to see a familiar face. waves Hmm, you know what, you're right on that Aragorn-Sirius thing. I've always compared Gandalf and Dumbledore, but never Aragorn and Sirius. will have to ponder that Yeah, the laws _are_ pretty harsh… Poor Remey!

Blanc S'est Leve: I'd try to translate your name, but I know I'd get it so wrong. It makes me think of, if Blanc were a name, "Blanc got up." Heh, pardon a learning French student.

JCJules: Hmm. It's so very strange responding to you in one of these… Yes, yes, I know, I missed that spelling error… cringe Oops. Well, I'm glad you like it, and that you think I can do better, because I certainly didn't. ;) Anyway, I'm seeing you tonight, what am I doing talking to you in a Word Document? Nyer. sticks tongue out I don't know what you've done today to deserve that, but I'm sure you've done something!

Jess moony: grin Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

Nazerathe: Hee, I'm glad you think so. A lot of my Remus's character is actually based off of the works by an author called Mysid. And JKLB (same person). I like the way she wrote him, so you end up seeing bits of that in my own. But, yeah, a lot of the time I can't stand the way Remus is written. So, glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

DreaminofLorien: waves Another familiar face, lol. It's kind of weird replying to reviews when I'm so used to everyone I get for Isengard's Captives, and I've known some of them for all 44 chapters! And all of these people are strangers, hee. Aww, don't kill Umbridge like that…you gotta _maul_ her first!! Heehee, don't worry, this fic'll have Sirius in it quite a bit, I hope.

**Dunno when I'll be able to write the next chapter, so, I'll update when I can!**


	3. Of Cells and Papers

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, not me. **

**Yay, an update…sucky chapter…but an update nonetheless! **

Dumbledore's face crinkled into a smile when he saw the small green parrot come towards him during breakfast.

"Albus?" Professor McGonagall questioned when she saw the brightly colored bird, so different from the usual owls.

"Distant relations," Dumbledore replied as he took the letter and opened it, scanning it.

_Dumbledore, you've got to help Remus! I don't know what's happened but something has—my bird brought back a letter with half a word and blood splattered on it!_

_-Snuffles_

"Oh dear," Dumbledore sighed.

"What is it?"

"Lupin's in trouble."

McGonagall looked at the headmaster, worry in her eyes. "Albus, is there anything we can do?"

Dumbledore pinched his nose and thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Nothing. The laws that the _lovely_ Miss Umbridge passed…" He trailed off, not voicing his next thought: _…Have allowed for a mass slaughter of the werewolf kind._

Hermione was watching the staff table closely after she'd seen the bright colored bird fly to Dumbledore. She saw him and McGonagall exchange a few words, and the Transfiguration professor's face was drawn with worry. Dumbledore as well looked very stressed.

"Look up there," she said to Harry and Ron. "What do you supposed has happened?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "No idea."

Ron lowered his voice and whispered, "You don't suppose something's happened to—" He stopped, having been on the brink of saying "you-know-who" before realizing who that would make the other two think of. Fortunately, they understood the silence.

"No," Hermione murmured. "There would have been something all over the news. Besides, McGonagall doesn't know."

"Oh, yeah."

Dumbledore looked up and saw the three teens discussing among themselves while looking at him and frowned slightly as he seemed to look for something. Then, having made himself sure, he held up a copy of that morning's Daily Prophet.

Hermione looked around and saw Dean Thomas holding one of them. "May I borrow that, Dean?" she asked.

"Sure," the other boy replied and handed it over without taking his eyes off of the pretty Ravenclaw that he was watching.

"Thanks," Hermione said, hiding a snicker, then snapped the paper open. Her eyes widened. "Oh no."

Remus moaned as his eyes fluttered open, then immediately hissed in pain as he felt a searing sensation around his hands. He looked down and saw that they were chained together with silver manacles. He hid his face in his arm for a second, breathing deeply. Those were going to be one heck of a mess later.

Remus wiped his eyes with the back of his arm and sat up, looking around. He was in a cell of some kind with one window in the upper corner. He blinked and realized it was dusk.

A man strolled into view and looked down at the werewolf. "So you're awake," he said. "That's good."

"What day is it?" Remus demanded. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious for and had no way of knowing if this was perhaps the full moon night.

The new man laughed. "Oh, don't worry, you and all the others were captured just this morning. The full moon isn't until the night after tomorrow night."

Remus relaxed. He didn't think the cell that he was in currently would have done much against a full-grown werewolf's prowess.

"Hey!" the man yelled suddenly, his hands cupped around his mouth, turned down the hall. "The Lupin one's gone and woken up!" He leered back at the werewolf. "You should've stayed asleep," he warned cryptically before walking away.

Remus went to the front of the cell and tried to peer out the bars to see where he went, but had no luck. With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall.

"Remus?"

Remus opened his eyes and looked over to where he'd heard the voice coming from in the cell opposite his. There was a dark form huddled in one of the corners. He tried to peer into it. "Yes?"

A shuddering sob came from the figure and it emerged from the darkness, revealing a young female in her early twenties. She had light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, though a few strands frizzed away from her head, and dark brown eyes that were opened wide in fear. "Oh, I'm so glad it's you!" she said.

"Alicia!" Remus said, startled.

The girl, Alicia Taylor, was a Muggle who lived within the nearly all-wizarding district, only because of the fact that she was a werewolf as well and had found the presence of wizards much more beneficial to her plight than Muggles would have been. She was obviously terrified, and knew Remus as a friendly face who had helped her out a fair few times in the past.

"Remus, what's going on?" she asked, voice trembling. "I was out jogging and two men started throwing stuff at me and then one hit me with a spell and I couldn't move…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Remus sighed. "Do you get the wizarding newspaper?"

Alicia shook her head.

"There are new…_laws_," Remus murmured. "They degrade us to nothing more than common game."

The girl frowned. "But they can't—_kill_ us, can they?"

Remus didn't answer and his silence was more than enough of an affirmation.

"Oh god," Alicia whispered, retreating back into a corner and curling up.

Remus closed his eyes and rested his head back. _Damn Umbridge!_ he thought, swearing softly through his teeth. He looked up through the window at he still-darkening sky, wondering if the moon would be out that night.

The werewolf was busy in his contemplations when he heard footsteps coming down towards him and looked out to see a teenage boy being bodily lifted down towards a cell. "Let me go!" he yelled, fighting and kicking. A well-aimed punch to his stomach stilled him for a moment long enough to throw him into a cell and lock the door, but he was up again and shaking the bars furiously. "You bastards!" he yelled at the wizards. "Let me go!"

"But he's just a boy!" Remus said, the words slipping from his mouth in shock.

The three who had brought the boy down stopped as one of them turned to Remus, eyeing him. Then he motioned to the other two and unlocked the door, entering. His companions kept their wands pointed at Remus through the bars.

The man who had entered the cell, someone that Remus recognized as Richard Jennings, an elementary school teacher.

Richard knelt down by Remus and regarded him for a second, then his fist flew out and caught the werewolf in the stomach.

Remus doubled over, gritting his teeth. He could feel his human mind start to sink into the predatory stance of the wolf, but with iron will wrenched docility to the surface. He took a deep breath, then looked back up.

Richard looked irritated, as if the point of the assault had been to provoke Remus into attacking back. "Fine," he growled, then punched the werewolf twice again, then stood up and started kicking his prone body with iron-toed boots.

Remus curled up and tried to shield himself, but when he instinctively put his hands to his face, the silver was pressed up against his cheek and it immediately started to burn. The former professor hissed through his teeth and lowered the chains and lay dormant until the beating ended. The wolf was screaming at him to _lunge—the neck—make the kill now—_

Richard sneered at him and left the cell, slamming it shut.

Remus crawled painstakingly over to one of the dark corners and collapsed, breathing heavily and crying, though trying not to. A whine settled in the back of his throat as the predator wished for its companions. __

_Sirius…_

Sirius patted Buckbeak's side fondly. "Come on, boy," he murmured. "Wanted convict or no, I can't get in any worse trouble for helping Remus. Besides, things were getting monotonous." He hopped onto the Hippogriff's back and the creature spread his great wings, gave one large flap, and they were airborn.

**Reviews:**

Jess moony: Heh, sorry about the cliffy and the rather long update… sweatdrop School's been horrid, at least two hours of homework every night, I haven't written anything for like two and a half weeks! It's very sad!  
Miss Anonymous hp: innocent look Don't hurt Remus too much? Please define this term "too much." I'm not quite sure I knew what you refer to… Heehee. Glad you like it!

Blanc S'est Leve: Hey, I _did_ know what it said, yay me! Lol, I'm in French 4, I would hope that I would… Thanks for reviewing!

Irish Anor: Heehee, thanks. Sorry this update was so long. School…ugh. Blech. It has been very…full of homework, we'll leave it at that, lol.

DragonofDarkness18: grin Thanks! feels all special Thanks for reading and reviewing, glad you like!

Collie Snake: Hmm, that's a very interesting idea…Snape helping, that is…ooh, the plot ideas… But unfortunately, Dumbledore can't do anything because of the new laws… sniffle My poor Remus… big grin Love your review, it makes me feel special, heehee.

Destiny-TWoP: Thanks, glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

AffectedMangoO: grin Yes, yes, Sirius to the rescue, everyone… Heehe, glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

MissPadfoot92: sweatdrop Sorry! I couldn't help it! School's been horrid!

Corie: Hee, Remus is my favorite character too—obviously. Don't worry, the wizarding public isn't _all_ like Umbridge. Some of them definitely aren't pleased. You talk as if you've experienced prejudice firsthand…? If so, I'm really sorry… sends ZAPS to all evil prejudiced people I have a friend who's half Native American and she's mistaken for Mexican and people give her the incorrect change and stuff all the time. grr

Alatariel aka Legolas' Cousin: Hee, yes, I remembered you from Isengard's Captives… Latin…heehee…The Latin teacher at my school is screwy. I take French, but I have a friend in Latin. Yeah, there's tons of stuff that Rowling got from Tolkien, she was a big fan of his books, I hear. There's one song that Tolkien wrote that mentions creatures called "Dumbledores," heehee! Thanks for reviewing!

DreaminofLorien: Mauling very good… Heehee, right after you… throws Umbridge in, chained up Hee, I love Sirius too.

Nessie6: That's odd, you'd think that more of the angsty Remus fangirls would want to write about Umbridge being mean to him. Poor Remus, lol!

Sabbrielle: I like the parrot too. I think most people do, lol. Sorry, I have a policy of no-betaing. And raar! I know that sentence sucks, lol! I tried, I really did!

Pure Sin: Lol, that's so odd sounding… "Cute little werewolf." snarl Not like the one in the movie, though. That stupid bloody thing didn't have fur or a tail and it would be able to tell the difference between a stupid teenage girl howling or its own kind, plus THEY DON'T STAND THERE AND WHIMPER!!!!!! takes deep, angry breaths Can you tell I didn't like the movie? Oh, I could go on forever… Anyway, I'm glad you like it, I love your name, and thanks for reviewing!

JCJules: thinks about making a valid reply and then decides not to because you'd understand seeing as I'm sick, right? halo Hee, you should know me, of course something bad is going to happen to dear Remus! Thanks for reviewing ;)

Lilyoda: Heehee! Do you think that blast-ended screwts like Umbridge? Let's find out! Hee, I love your review, thank you!

Abesapien: Sorry it took so long to update! Your review is simply lovely, thank you very much, and this reply would be better if I weren't sick and sore and the world weren't spinning slightly. sweatdrop But, one comment, yes, I did very much like writing that line, hee.

Black-horntail: Thanks for reading, glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

**Sorry it took so long! points at high school! It's my school's fault…and my math teacher's…I swear it is! Expect a similar wait, and if you also read Isengard's Captives, expect an even longer one because it takes more for me to muster up courage to write a chapter (writer's block) and do the reviews on that one.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
